


As the Snow Falls

by kmsquill



Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BooTWT, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), minecraft youtubers - Freeform, sleepytwt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsquill/pseuds/kmsquill
Summary: Another sleepless night for Techno.This time, he has company.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Antarctic Empire and Ranboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099907
Comments: 25
Kudos: 422
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	As the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely doesn't feel like my best work- i dont like it as much as my others. but figured id post it anyways haha!
> 
> im going through too much brainrot with this to not write on it goodbye
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Techno had grown to appreciate the silence.

He could watch the snow fall outside, making clumps on his lawn while he quietly farmed potatoes. He could watch the mobs lurk around, trying and failing to find the beings resting only feet in front of them in what seemed to be quite a large house that should be noticeable from many blocks away. He could quietly listen to the bees humming next door, or listen to the turtles creating tides in their small enclosure.

Unfortunately, after everything that had happened, he felt restless in the silence. He felt like he wasn't doing anything; he felt like he was constantly letting his guard down and needed to be doing something. Farming, guarding, killing. Anything.

Tonight was one of those nights. He felt restless again.

His hands were twitching, grabbing and twisting the sheets that he sat underneath. His sleeping pants that had ridden up on his ankles sank to the floor, and the cloth around his wrists had been pulled down instead of hiking up his arms. He let his gaze travel around the room as his fingers continued to fidget, watching the enchanting table glow and light up the walls around them with a faint but pulsing purple light. The moon was gently touching the snow, setting the white substance aglow.

Techno felt himself frown, glancing over to the crafting table beside him where his pig mask rested. As his eyes scanned the rotten leather-like cover, he could almost hear the whispers start up again. _Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood God… ___

_Oh, shut up, _he nipped at them, growling to himself. He cut himself off quickly from growling any more, aware that Phil was sleeping downstairs. He gritted his teeth before standing up, walking over and taking the mask in one of his hands. He ran his fingers along the rubbery surface, the sightless see-through film across his eyes staring back at him.__

_What, you wanna mock me too?_

____

____

Techno growled at himself again, slipping the mask on. Immediately, the whispers seemed to grow louder, banging fists in his ears and chanting in unison. _Blood, blood. Death. Destruction._

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_Just shut up, will you? _Techno seethed internally, but he knew they wouldn’t quiet. Having the mask on always made them louder, but it was too familiar to try and detach himself away from it.__

_You’ve caused me enough sleepless nights. Was really hopin’ I could get some sleep. Y’know, after everything._

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_But of course they aren’t satisfied._

____

____

______________He reached for his netherite sword, quickly wrapping his Antarctic cape around his shoulders and slipping some boots on before heading outside into the cold. He could hear the familiar growling of a few zombies mobbing the doors outside, quickly swiping them away with a few punctures to their rotting green flesh. He could feel his lips curl and his long tusks baring in a snarl as he swept through a few more zombies and wandering skeletons nearby, cherishing the clacking of bones falling apart and the squelching noise of his sword piercing through flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Blood, Blood, _his mind whispered, his own internal voice now falling into the chant. His movements became automatic; swipe, spear, snarl, snare, snap. _Death.___

_____ _

_____ _

__________________There was a curious chirping noise of an enderman behind him, and he grinned as he whipped around. But the end of his sword met a surprising sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The figure yelped, hands immediately flying upward and open in innocence. His eyes widened, staring straight into Techno’s despite his mask cloaking his vision and were full of fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno took a moment to register the figure on the other side of the sword, the buzzing in his ears slowly fading as he squinted suspiciously at the tall boy. “Ranboo? The heck are you doin’ out here this late?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I…” Ranboo hesitated for a long moment, as if trying to find the right words. His eyes flickered down away from his mask as he continued, “I, uh, couldn’t sleep. Figured, uh, I would do mob maintenance. Didn’t want them waking you guys up. Wanted to help you guys sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Eh,” Techno huffed, slowly lowering his sword until it was dangling by his side again. “We’re used to it, it’s really not a problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh,” Ranboo mumbled. “I see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was a lapse of silence, Techno’s ears twitching in the awkward pause. Techno cleared his throat, finally asking, “So, you hum like an enderman then, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ranboo jumped, and Techno smirked a little when he heard another enderman chirp rise from him in embarrassment. “Yes, I… I can’t help it! It’s the, uh, enderman half.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Enderman half,” Techno echoed, continuing to study him. Ranboo seemed to be twitching under his stare, his fingers clutching his chest and his thin tail swaying wildly in the snow. He tilted his head, trying to examine the pale side of him. “What’s the other half?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Unimportant,” Ranboo responded quickly, flinching at the briskness in his own tone. Techno arched his eyes, and Ranboo shook his head, stammering, “Can, uh, can you… Maybe not look at me like that? Please? Sorry, it’s just a… Eye contact thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno felt a wave of surprise pass through him. Usually seeing everyone squirm under his gaze was enthralling; they could tremble in fear or rage, whatever it was. Any sign of quivering filled Techno’s innate predator instincts; it only encouraged his killing nature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But now as he watched the younger boy tremble and shuffle nervously on the snow… He didn’t feel like stabbing him. He was just… So nervous. If anything, Techno could feel his own body starting to grow twitchy from watching him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Realizing he hadn’t spoken in a while, Techno blinked and turned his head away to study the top of the mountain behind Ranboo. “Sure. Sorry about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, no!” Ranboo assured, laughing nervously. “It’s fine, trust me. It’s just, uh… Preference thing, I suppose.” Quickly, he included, “You don’t have to if, uh. If you don’t want to. I mean, you can look if you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno frowned a little, and Ranboo finally continued in a quiet voice, “Sorry, this is getting weird. It’s weird, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’s a little weird,” Techno agreed, letting another quick lapse of silence pass through as his attention caught on to the snowflakes fluttering around them. He let his twitching fingers place his sword back into his side, tugging his cape around him as he questioned, “So, uh… Are you just awake for mob slaying?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ranboo hesitated for a moment, the flicker of his tail catching Techno’s attention as he admitted, “N… Not fully, no. I couldn’t really sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hm,” Techno hummed, his eyes watching Ranboo's tail flick around. It didn’t count as eye contact anyways. “You too, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He could feel Ranboo’s eyes flick up to his face curiously. “You can’t sleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Haven’t slept in a while,” Techno spoke honestly. He had no reason to hide it; he was too tired to care at the moment. He turned to the side, watching the snow drift down in the fields instead. “Lots of internal conflict happenin’ in my brain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When Ranboo fell quiet for a while, Techno couldn’t help but look up at his face. His lips were pursed, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked down at a spot near Techno’s feet. Techno coughed after he fell quiet, and the boy’s long ears flickered rapidly as he blinked back to attention. “Sorry, lost in thought. Internal conflict, you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hah!” Techno huffed, turning and starting to walk through the snow. There was a soft poof, quieter than the usual enderman teleporting noise as Ranboo hustled to walk slightly behind him. “I have conflict everywhere. Always gotta be ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ranboo squinted at the back of his head, Techno’s neck hairs rising a little under his gaze. Ranboo's tone was hesitant, trying to pry in as he asked, “Does that… Happen a lot?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno glanced over his shoulder at him, seeing him frantically turn his gaze back to the ground and hunch his shoulders to look smaller beside him. It was annoying that Techno was shorter than him; he was used to being one of the taller ones. Techno turned his head away, feeling a quiet needle of guilt pierce his chest before it faded as he answered vaguely, “It does, but it also doesn’t. It’s all a part of me, I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But…” Ranboo tried, flinching when Techno turned to look back at him again. They had stopped moving in the snow, Ranboo’s foot reaching out and tapping the end of Techno’s arctic cape. “It’s… It’s not tiring to hear the voice all the time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Meh,” Techno shrugged, hiding his amusement when his cape moved with his shrug and startled the other hybrid as it ruffled against the snow. “It’s who I am. They’ve made me what I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“They?” Ranboo repeated in confusion, head tilting. “You have multiple voices?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno let out another small noise to confirm, his pig ears flicking back. “Indeed. It’s… Kind of like a very loud and repeating echo. With multiple voices. They chant a lot of things. Sometimes it's blood. Sometimes it's just letters and random words. It’s quite fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ranboo let out another nervous chuckle. “Doesn’t sound like a lot of fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno shrugged once more, but he could feel his jaw tighten a little as he repeated, “It’s what I am. I cannot change my ways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ranboo was quiet for a long moment, long enough that Techno started to feel the prickles of awkward silence piercing his shoulders again. When he tried to look back at him, however, the figure walked up and stood beside him in the snow. His head was tilted upwards, looking at the sky with a thoughtful frown on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno studied his side profile, his faint red eye facing Techno glazed over in his thoughts. When Ranboo looked over at him, Techno quickly turned his gaze to the sky as well. After a small pause, Ranboo asked slowly, “You say… What you are, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hm?” Techno hummed, flicking his ear up against his mask to listen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You say 'what' you are,” Ranboo repeated, keeping his tone slow and unsteady. “Not 'who' you are. As if you’re dehumanizing yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Techno’s fingers twitched, and he folded his arms close to his chest to ignore their fidgeting urges. “I mean… I’m not human. You should know out of everyone; you’re not even human, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But the way you’re dehumanizing yourself,” Ranboo intercepted, ignoring Techno’s deterring question. His gaze was now intensely staring at Techno’s cheek, feeling it burn under his serious eyes. “It just… Reminds me of what you were yelling to Tommy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The mention of Tommy sent a wave of emotions through Techno that he certainly did not want to acknowledge. He turned to give Ranboo a deep frown, but Ranboo only bit his lip and continued to assess the pig hybrid with an intense look. “What did you say to him again? That… You’re human too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That I was a weapon,” Techno recalled, doing his best to keep his voice as even as he could. “That all he ever saw me as was a weapon. That everyone who’s ever used me has only seen me as a weapon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He remembered that moment, holding his Rocket Launcher as he stared at Tommy and Tubbo across a canyon where L'Manburg used to stand. His throat was growing hoarse with yelling at him, his veins pulsing with anger and a sense of betrayal as his eyes met with the icy blue defiance of the child across from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Always indifferent. Never seeing me beyond the blade I carry._

____

____

____________________Ranboo’s eyes were still on him as he got lost in his thoughts, his face molding into one of concern that made Techno flare up defensively. He sent him another frown. “I’m not askin’ for your pity stare, Ranboo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sorry,” Ranboo spoke, but his eyes were still on him with a worried expression. “It’s just… Is that really all you see yourself as? Even if you say you’re human too, do you even believe that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Techno went silent, turning his head away as his thick ears flattened. _I did not need Ranboo to make me question my existence right now when I'm already lacking in sleep._

____

____

Even though he didn’t want to, that question stuck in his head like tar and almost drowned out the whispers in the back of his head. _Do I even believe it?_

____

____

________________________There was a strenuous length of silence before Ranboo stuttered an apology, “Sorry, I… I shouldn’t be saying that. You’ve been kind enough to let me stay here; I’m sorry I’ve disturbed you.” He took a hesitant step back away from the larger man, bowing a little to seem smaller as he studied his face anxiously. “I can totally leave if you need me to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________For a moment, Techno was tempted to. He was tempted to snarl at him or cut at him with his monotone anger, leaving him alone in the snow with his thoughts. It’s what Techno would usually do; shut everyone away, fester in his voices, and continue to slay mobs for the rest of his sleepless night so he could avoid everything else going on in his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But when he looked over at Ranboo, he saw a conflicted face. One that looked ready to race away whenever Techno ordered him to, but another side that seemed… Hopeful. One that wanted to stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________One that saw him, potentially, as a person he was having a conversation with. An awkward one, but at least it was a conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was the most human he felt in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Techno let out a long sigh after a moment, shaking his head and reaching out one of his hands to wave him back. “Nah, nah, nah. You’re okay. Come stand in the snow with me; we can get matching gangrene on our toes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m actually quite warm, thankfully,” Ranboo countered with a small laugh, walking back up beside him. He tried to offer Techno a small smile, but he turned his head back to the sky and tilted his mask down to make sure it was still covering the majority of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________They both stood in the snowfall in silence for a moment, letting the cold flakes soak into their sleeping clothes. Techno took in Ranboo’s outfit for a moment; he grabbed warm boots like Techno had, but was otherwise in a pair of soft blue pajama clothes provided by Phil. His head was covered with a soft blue hat, and he occasionally tugged it to make sure it was covering his messy hair that had a few strands peeking out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As Techno was staring at his hat, he asked subconsciously to change the subject, “Does snow hurt you? Since it’s water?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ranboo blinked, coming back into reality as he touched his hat with a weak smile. “Ah… It’s a little complicated. If I wear a hat, I’m fine. That’s all that really matters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Techno let out another hum, continuing to study him for a moment. “Alright. Besides your height then, what other ender traits do you have?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Um…” Ranboo seemed to tick things off of a mental list, checking his fingers and counting as he listed his traits out loud, “I have the height, I’m not a big fan of the rain, I don’t really like eye contact-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“That’s just the social anxiety,” Techno interrupted, making Ranboo laugh. Techno felt a pleased kindle in his chest, flickering with a small flame of warmth at the sound. It was nice. Human. A bit more pleasant than the angry screams he was used to hearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After Ranboo finished laughing, he continued flicking his fingers out as he continued, “I can teleport in really rare situations, I make the same noises as them sometimes… Um…” He stopped counting, smiling sheepishly. “Those are all I can really think of at the moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Techno nodded thoughtfully, glancing at him sideways. “That’s kinda cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He touched his sword, seeing Ranboo’s eyes flicker down to his movements as he asked with a faint smirk, “Would you potentially drop ender pearls if I were to kill you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Please don’t do that!” Ranboo protested, hopping away with an anxious flutter. Techno let out a small laugh, studying Ranboo’s violently twitching form before hiding his sword and watching Ranboo sag in relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ranboo brushed the snow building up on his shoulders, smiling weakly at Techno’s chortle before the hesitant expression on his face appeared again. “Do you… Ever wish you weren’t “The Blade”? Like, uh… Are you glad you’re in retirement?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Techno thought about it for a long moment, glancing down at the sword plastered at his side. The sword had shed so much blood; his own hands and body was tainted in scars of lives he had taken. His tongue flicked out for a moment, tracing the scar that cut up from his jaw onto his cheek. _My body is a war mural; it’s all I am._

____

____

__________________________“It’s all that I am,” he repeated out loud, removing his hand from his sword. “All I’ve been taught is violence. It’s… Weird not being that way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Being violent?” Ranboo clarified, his long ears flicking as his head tilted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Being violent,” Techno confirmed, his brain droning out the phrases he usually heard, “You know, Blood for the Blood God. Kill all orphans. Every delightful thing running through my head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“And it’s not tiring?” Ranboo questioned, studying Techno’s face closely. “Do you ever get tired of hearing “The Blade?” Or “Blood For the Blood God”?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ranboo turned to watch the snow again, his voice quieter. “Do you ever wish you were different?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Techno stared up at the snow, his ears starting to twitch as his brain suddenly seemed to grow dull. The Blade. Blood for the Blood God. The second worst thing to happen to those orphans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Blade. One of the strongest people alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A weapon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don’t wish to be different,” Techno responded, but his voice sounded quieter. “I fit my role quite well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Techno's mask shifted on his head, and he paused for a moment before he slowly reached up to take it off. He heard Ranboo inhale sharply, the snow crunching as he quickly turned away. Techno didn’t care; the pig face was staring back at him, stained blood crusty against his fingers as he fingers traced the uneven lines wrinkling on the mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But,” he admitted after a moment, feeling the multiple scars suddenly pulse with their own heartbeat on his skin. “I truly am exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He could feel Ranboo’s eyes hesitantly raise to look at Techno, incoherent mumbling coming from his lips. When Techno glanced over at him, Ranboo let out a startled yelp. “Sorry! Sorry, do you want me to-?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don’t care,” Techno cut him off, meeting his gaze. Ranboo visibly twitched once more, but he kept his gaze on his as his multicolored eyes met Techno’s burning red. When Ranboo held eye contact for a long moment, Techno exhaled slowly as he repeated, “I’m exhausted, Ranboo. I’m tired.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ranboo waited for a few moments, expecting Techno to elaborate. But the scarred man looked back down at the mask in his hands, the whispers in his head slowly fading away under the painful memories of everything that had happened within the past few weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A scrounge being found under his base, once seen as a nuisance now seen as an asset. Threatening others for his weapons back, the younger boy becoming much more intimidating than he had ever been. Growing the hound army under everyone's nose, their excited energy at getting ready for their revolution shared between them._

____

____

_Standing beside the blonde boy, whose toothy grin was starting to become all too familiar to Techno. One that snarled in rage now at him, the blue eyes flaring with hatred and betrayal._

____

____

_One that he wished didn’t mean as much to him as it did._

____

____

_One that hurt him much more than it should._

____

____

__________________________________A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. It was an unfamiliar touch, a soft but grounding feeling that anchored him away from his thoughts. Techno blinked down at the hand before up at Ranboo’s face, full only of kindness and worry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Techno…” Ranboo’s voice echoed in his ears softly. “Why don’t we see if you can get some sleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Techno let out a slow sigh, closing his eyes before turning back to the cabin, watching the soft orange light from the building flicker in the snow. His voice still sounded subdued, muffled in his throat. “That sounds nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The hand moved to his back, resting against his cape and guiding him back. The independent side of his brain wanted to snap and move away from the touch, feeling small waves of embarrassment and shame at being guided like a lost child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The other side of his brain, however, was full of longing and exhaustion almost enough to make him collapse where he was standing. He almost leaned back into the touch, the footsteps beside him grounding him away from the soft voices still in the back of his mind. When the house grew closer, the orange lights now looked hazy to the hybrid when he stared up at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ranboo was quiet for a moment beside Techno, the hand moving away from Techno and drooping back at his side. He looked down at Techno, giving him a weak smile. “Try to sleep if you can, okay? I, uh, don’t know if our conversation helped but… I do hope you can get some sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Will you get some sleep too?” Techno asked, his eyes feeling heavy as he tried to look up at him. It was startling how the tiredness was weighing him down now, dragging his cheeks and shoulders towards the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Ranboo’s smile turned weak, and a faded look appeared in his eyes. “I’ll try. But sometimes the voices are loud for me too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Techno was about to question him, but there was a departing pat on his shoulder before Ranboo hustled away, heading towards his small hut on the side of the hill. The tall figure was only a silhouette now, flicking away when he turned the corner and disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Techno blinked for a moment, adjusting to the silence now accompanying him. He looked up at the sky one last time, letting a few spare flakes sprinkle and melt on his face before quietly heading up the stairs, nudging the door open gently and muffling it as it closed so he wouldn’t disturb the other man sleeping downstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He took off his boots and cape, draping it across the hook near the entrance as he stared into his room for a moment. Everything was the same when he returned; the enchanting table was quiet, the chests undisturbed and the snow still falling steadily outside in the cold night air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The grip on his pig mask felt heavy, and he brought it up to examine it for a moment in the faint purple light. Usually when he held it, the whispers would be loud and demanding blood. They wouldn’t leave him alone until he fulfilled his duties, pestering him until he snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________But for the first time in quite a while, his mind was silent. Quiet, peaceful silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He tossed his mask to the other side of the room, the enchanting book on the table spinning in alarm for a moment at the movement before settling back down. Techno let out a large yawn, stretching out his jaw and rubbing his neck before slowly walking over to his bed, sitting down and falling back almost immediately against a mattress that used to feel rock hard to him but now felt like the comfiest surface in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hm, _his mind finally spoke, a soft ripple against the silence. It was the only noise; it felt like his strong and secure cabin in the middle of the snow. Secure in an empty void. The silence and stillness was now peaceful again.__

_Guess that’s what admittin’ some of your feelings does._

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_There’s no way I’d open up to everything. Especially not to someone who’s only been here for like a week._

____

____

________________________________________He tugged the blankets over him, the hazy cloud of sleep finally coming towards him. Along with the sense of peace drifting him off to sleep, he also felt… Grateful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But it’s nice to know he’s there._

____

____

__________________________________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and reshares are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
